Mystery
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Happy SasuSaku FanDay 2013!/ Memecahkan misteri roh-roh yang mati penasaran memang sudah menjadi kelebihan Sakura. Tapi bagaimana jika kali ini ia memecahkan misteri roh tampan yang lupa ingatan?/ RnR?


**Happy SasuSaku FanDay, saveeers~ Semoga SasuSaku makin greget (?) jaya! XD And... sebenernya aku buat fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik lama, kira-kira aku baca tahun 2005, tapi lupa judulnya. Pokoknya tentang cewek yang bisa lihat roh gitu.**

**Dan... ini fic special fanday dariku. Happy reading.^^**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

a story by** AsaManis TomatCeri**

**Dedicated for all savers. Happy SasuSaku FanDay 2013. :)**

**WARNING: **AU, Typo, OOC maybe, etc.

**.**

**.**

**Mystery**

**.**

**.**

Langit masih terus menetesi air-air hujan, membuat siapapun ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan bergelut di selimut tebal. Karena ini pun memang sudah malam. Pukul 19:02. Cukup malam, kan?

Di sebuah sekolah SMU bernama SMU Shibuya, tepatnya di sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang membuka lemari tua. Ruang kelas tak terpakai itu memang cukup terawat, namun karena tidak terpakai tetap terlihat _horror_ pastinya.

Gadis itu mengangkat sebuah kotak yang sudah berdebu dari dalam sana, lalu berbalik dan menatap makhluk transparan di belakangnya. Ya, transparan. Karena ia bukan manusia, namun gadis itu dapat melihatnya. Sesosok makhluk halus yang tembus pandang, kakinya tak menapak di tanah. Makhluk itu berwujud gadis berambut pirang pucat, dan memakai seragam SMU Shibuya.

"Ini, apa benar ini kotak yang kau maksud, Shion?" tanya gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura membuka kotak itu, di dalam sana terdapat kertas-kertas usang yang mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun tak dibuka. Setelah melihat itu, roh bernama Shion itu terdiam, dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai semakin transparan seperti akan menghilang.

"Iya, benar! Kotak itu, ada surat permintaan maaf temanku saat aku masih di Rumah Sakit. Aku ingin kotak itu disampaikan untuk kepala sekolah sebagai bukti." ucapnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mengangguk, "Aku akan memberikannya."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Sekarang rohku bisa tenang..." Shion mulai menghilang, "Selamat tinggal."

Akhirnya roh bernama Shion itu benar-benar menghilang. Satu lagi, tugas nona Haruno itu selesai. Ya, tugas. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mempunyai kelebihan bisa melihat roh penasaran. Tak jarang roh-roh yang mati penasaran meminta Sakura menolongnya untuk mengembalikan roh mereka ke nirwana. Ada yang mati penasaran karena cincin pernikahannya yang menghilang, belum sempat memberikan hadiah, dan macam-macam roh penasaran lainnya.

Salah satunya adalah Shion, gadis SMU Shibuya lima tahun lalu yang bunuh diri. Kabarnya memang mengatakan Shion melompat dari atap sekolah karena malu tertangkap basah mencuri uang sekolah. Tapi ternyata Shion adalah siswi yang baik, dan rohnya menjadi penasaran karena belum sempat memberi bukti jika ia tak bersalah. Ia hanya dituduh. Dijebak oleh teman sekelasnya.

Sakura bisa mengambil kesimpulan, orang yang menuduh Shion merasa bersalah dan akhirnya menuliskan surat permintaan maaf untuk Shion saat gadis manis itu sekarat di Rumah Sakit. Namun karena akhirnya meninggal, surat itu ia biarkan di dalam kotak tempat spidol, tepatnya di ruang kelas tak terpakai. Dan kini, semua sudah selesai.

Lelah sekali memang, tapi bagi Sakura itu tak masalah. Karena pada dasarnya Sakura gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang ceria, dan kelebihannya melihat roh baginya adalah titipan Tuhan untuknya, untuk ia bertanggung jawab membantu roh-roh penasaran.

Sakura melewati koridor sekolah dengan santai menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah yang sudah sepi. Setelah sampai, ia meletakkan kotak itu di meja dan segera keluar untuk pulang. Beruntung gerbang belakang sekolah tak pernah terkunci. Gadis manis berambut sebahu itu tadi masuk lewat sana dan ia juga akan keluar lewat sana untuk segera menerobos hujan yang masih mengguyur kota. Beruntung rumahnya tak jauh dari sekolah itu. Sekolah itupun adalah sekolah SMA Sakura dulu.

Hingga setengah jalan sudah Sakura berlari-lari untuk sampai di rumah, tapi tiba-tiba kemacetan yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama membuatnya naik darah. Bayangkan saja, ia jadi susah lewat karena padat kendaraan.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya. Tapi ternyata gumamannya cukup terdengar oleh orang di sebelahnya yang sedang mengendarai motor.

"Di depan sana ada kecelakaan." ucap seorang lelaki tua membuat Sakura menengok. Sial, padahal tubuhnya lelah sekali. Ia yakin kemacetan akan terus berlanjut hingga berjam-jam jika sudah menyangkut kecelakaan. Hujan juga semakin deras, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Mau tak mau, Sakura berbalik arah untuk lewat jalan lain. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sakura berucap, "Terima kasih."

**oOo**

"Sakura, kau tak mau makan dulu?"

Suara lembut khas seorang ibu terdengar dari luar kamar. Haruno Mebuki, ibunda Sakura. Putri semata wayangnya itu justru langsung menyambar sepatu kats di rak sepatu dan buru-buru memakainya, "Aku sudah terlambat, ibu."

Mebuki mengikuti anaknya itu sambil membawakan piring berisi roti selai kacang, "Memangnya kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang libur kuliah sampai minggu depan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Aku mau _interview_, bu. Di Rumah Sakit Shibuya."

Mebuki tercengang sejenak, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum, "Jadi... kau?"

"Iya, aku sudah akan bekerja." Sakura yang selesai mengikat tali sepatunya itu segera berdiri dan tersenyum. Dan sedetik kemudian pelukan Mebuki menghampirinya walau tangannya itu masih memegang piring, "Astaga, ibu senang mendengarnya, sayang." ucap Mebuki kegirangan. Yah, bayangkan saja, sudah hampir empat tahun anaknya ini menganggur dan kuliah hanya mengandalkan uang ayahnya.

Sakura terkikik pelan, "Doakan aku, ya." kata Sakura yang kemudian membuat Mebuki melepaskan pelukannya, "Hei, kenapa pakaianmu santai begini? Pakailah pakaian yang rapi—"

"Ibu, sudahlah..." Sakura mendengus, "Aku begini sudah rapi, sudah, ya."

Setelah mencium pipi sang bunda, gadis manis itu mengambil satu roti di piring yang dibawa Mebuki, "Aku pergi."

Dan setelah itu Sakura membuka pintu kemudian pergi. Mebuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

**oOo**

Setelah turun dari _taxi_, Sakura segera berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi tiba-tiba iris hijau permatanya itu tertuju pada satu lelaki yang terdiam di depan pintu Rumah Sakit. Lelaki itu ternyata juga memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangannya sampai ia terus berlari melewati pintu itu.

Tampan. Itulah satu kata yang terbesit di fikiran Sakura melihat lelaki itu. Apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu? Sakura berhenti berlari dan menengok, memperhatikan lelaki itu dari gaya rambut _emo_ si lelaki, mata obsidiannya, kulitnya... pucat sekali. Kemudian tubuhnya yang tinggi, sampai ujung kakinya...

"HEEE?!" Sakura teriak melihat bahwa kaki si lelaki... tidak menapak! Itu berarti dia roh. Tidak tidak, bukan karena Sakura takut—Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan roh yang mendatanginya—, tapi masalahnya dia lelaki yang tampan. Baru kali ini ada roh tampan. Begitulah fikir Sakura.

Orang-orang di sekitar Sakura langsung menengok memperhatikan Sakura yang tiba-tiba kaget seperti itu. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya, "Ma-maaf..."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, orang-orang kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing. Walau beberapa ada yang terkikik pelan dan _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah anehnya. Setelah menunduk cukup lama, Sakura kembali berdiri, lelaki itu masih memperhatikannya. Ah, pasti roh ini akan meminta tolong pada Sakura, segera saja ia kembali berbalik badan, ia sudah terlambat _interview!_ Tidak bisa menolong roh itu sekarang. Toh nanti juga selesai _interview_ roh itu akan menghampiri Sakura sendiri.

"Hey," panggil roh bersosok lelaki tampan itu membuat Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Gawat! Pikir Sakura.

Gadis _pinky_ itu mempercepat langkahnya, terus hingga akhirnya berlari. Mungkin bisa saja roh itu menampakkan diri langsung tepat di depan gadis itu, tapi sepertinya roh itu tahu diri, ia memilih untuk tidak mengejar si gadis. Tapi memilih untuk menunggunya.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu setengah jam Sakura _interview_, keluarlah ia dari ruang _interview_ dengan menghela nafas. Tidak, bukan berarti dia ditolak bekerja, karena setelah itu ia menyunggingkan senyum. Beruntung di koridor itu kosong, membuat senyumnya makin lebar dan menggumamkan kata syukur berkali-kali. Yup, Sakura diterima bekerja. Memang belum ditentukan ia akan bekerja apa, tapi minggu depan ia diminta untuk mulai bekerja membantu Rumah Sakit. Ini juga berkat doa orangtuanya.

Baru saja Sakura kegirangan sendiri, ia merasakan hawa seperti biasanya. Bisa ia tebak, ini adalah hawa roh gentayangan. Segera saja matanya menyapu sekeliling. _Bingo!_ di belokan lorong menuju toilet sudah berdiri sosok roh tampan. Roh yang beberapa jam lalu ditemui Sakura. Ah, sepertinya roh ini menunggunya. Karena kelihatan dari raut wajahnya yang terus menatap Sakura.

Sakura mendekatinya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia gugup. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi roh ini memang tampan. Bahkan jarang sekali ada manusia setampan ini. "K-kau—"

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya roh itu dengan wajah yang dingin. Tapi itu tidak menyeramkan untuk Sakura, itu sudah biasa. Sakura mengangguk. "Berarti... kau bisa membantuku?" Roh itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau roh yang mati penasaran. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara pulang ke nirwana. Begitu, kan." kata Sakura tersenyum lembut. Roh bermata hitam itu menengok ke arah Sakura yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Sakura tahu, itulah biasanya roh yang ingin meminta bantuan Sakura.

Walau sebenarnya hari ini Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pulang memberi kabar baik—ia akan bekerja minggu depan—tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya membantu sebentar. Toh, ia hanya perlu mendengarkan apa yang membuat si roh itu mati penasaran, setelah membantu, selesai. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke...," Sasuke—nama roh itu—memegang kepalanya, "hanya itu yang aku ingat. Namaku saja. Selebihnya... aku tidak tahu apapun." lanjutnya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi... rohku ini terombang-ambing di Rumah Sakit ini."

Tercengang. Hanya itu yang dapat Sakura lakukan. Sungguh, baru pertama kali Sakura menemukan roh semacam Sasuke. Sakura bisa mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin Sasuke mati kecelakaan—entah kecelakaan apa—hingga terbentur dan jasadnya lupa ingatan. LUPA INGATAN?!

"HIIIEEEEE!"

Dan suara histeris Sakura terdengar sampai ke luar Rumah Sakit.

**oOo**

Hidup itu memang tidak selalu mudah. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah cobaan. Tapi menurutnya ini juga adalah tantangan yang hebat. Ia akan mencari asal dari roh Sasuke, memecahkan misteri yang membuat rohnya gentayangan, setelah itu membuatnya segera kembali ke nirwana.

.

.

.

Hari pertama, dimulai...

"Hhh~" Sakura bangun dari tidur-tidurannya di kasur dengan lesu. Ya, hanya tidur-tiduran, karena semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Di otaknya selalu terlintas Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Yah, wajar memang, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu roh yang lupa ingatan.

"Sudah bangun?"

"UWAAA!" Spontan Sakura melempar selimut ke arah depan karena mendengar suara dari sebelah kanannya, yang sukses membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sakura menengok, itu adalah Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau itu jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Hn?"

Benar-benar payah, roh ini menjadi _horror_ karena sifat dinginnya itu. Apa jasadnya juga dingin dan _horror_ seperti rohnya ini? Sakura segera bangun dan menyambar handuk yang menggantung di pintu kamarnya, "Aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita akan pergi." ucap Sakura dan hanya dibalas tatapan Sasuke yang seakan mengatakan 'aku mengerti'.

Dalam hati Sakura berfikir, ia hanya ada waktu seminggu untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Karena minggu depan ia harus bekerja. Berfikir itu, Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menguatkan tekadnya. Dalam seminggu ini, ia harus berhasil mengembalikan roh Sasuke ke nirwana.

.

.

.

Di depan Rumah Sakit Shibuya yang sepi, berdiri gadis manis yang sedang menatap serius roh tampan di depannya. Jika ada orang yang melihat, mungkin orang itu akan menganggap gadis berambut gulali itu bicara sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sini. Karena pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di sini, kemungkinan jasadmu ada di sini." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke dan berlanjut dengan Sakura yang mulai berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam, kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke.

Hingga sampai di meja resepsionis, Sakura berhadapan dengan gadis cantik dengan _name-tag_ Shizune. "Lho, Sakura. Bukankah masuk kerjamu itu minggu depan?"

"Ah, iya, memang. Aku ke sini karena hal lain, kak Shizune." kata Sakura mengatakan alasannya berada di sini. Shizune dan Sakura memang sudah saling kenal. Karena Shizune adalah tetangga Sakura yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini, dan ialah yang menawarkan Sakura untuk bekerja di sini. Sebab ia tahu Sakura kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran, dan ia yakin Sakura cukup berbakat dalam hal medis.

Shizune memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu ada apa?"

Untunglah ini masih pagi sekali, jadi masih sepi, Sakura bisa leluasa bertanya. "Begini... Aku mau melihat daftar kematian di Rumah Sakit ini boleh? Kak Shizune yang memegangnya, kan?" Sakura berucap dengan gugup, sementara Sasuke yang hanya terlihat oleh Sakura itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk apa?"

"I-itu...," Otak Sakura dengan cepat mencari-cari alasan, "aku diperintah oleh Nona Tsunade sebenarnya. Ia ingin melaporkan catatan kematian bulan ini ke..."

Gawat, gawat! Ke mana? Pikiran Sakura mulai tak karuan. Apalagi dengan refleks ia malah menyebutkan nama orang terbesar di Rumah Sakit ini! Bisa-bisa ia gagal bekerja kalau begini. Shizune yang melihat Sakura berhenti bicara jadi kebingungan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ah, ya. Kau memang masih baru, jadi Nona Tsunade pasti menyuruh tidak karuan."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat Shizune malah dengan mudah tertipu oleh Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak meyakinkan. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di seluruh tubuh Sakura. "Hahaha... B-begitulah..." ucap Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Catatannya masih belum dipindahkan ke arsip RS, masih ada di sini. Karena sekarang memang masih Februari. Sebentar," Shizune menunduk sambil membuka laci yang ada di kolong meja resepsionis.

Cukup lama Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Shizune mengeluarkan satu buku tebal bersampul warna biru muda dengan lambang Rumah Sakit Shibuya, di sana tertulis, 'Catatan Kematian Bulan Februari'. Sakura memilih melihat bulan ini karena ia yakin jasad Sasuke meninggal belum lama ini. Entahlah mengapa, tapi ia yakin begitu.

Setelah menerimanya, Sakura yang masih berdiri itu membuka halaman demi halaman, mencari nama yang disertai foto hitam putih itu. Iris hijau permatanya bergerak dari kiri kekanan, menyapu tulisan demi tulisan. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan lehernya panas. Setelah melirik sebentar, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa selama dua puluh satu tahun ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan lelaki. Tunggu, tapi Sasuke bukan manusia! Sakura berusaha menepis debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ia kembali fokus pada buku walau sesekali ia melirik mencuri-curi pandang.

Sasuke... Bahkan dilihat dari dekat seperti ini semakin terlihat tampan. Pipi tirusnya, hidung mancungnya, poninya yang sedikit menutupi mata obsidiannya yang tajam, bibirnya yang tipis. Oh, Tuhan, sejak kapan Sakura jadi sedetail ini memperhatikan wajah seseorang—ralat—roh yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Lembarannya sudah selesai."

Sakura spontan terkejut tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke sudah menengok ke wajahnya. Kini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, hingga membuat Sakura yang sadar dari lamunannya itu langsung merasakan wajahnya mulai panas. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Tapi dengan cepat Sakura kembali melihat lembaran-lemabaran buku yang ternyata sedari tadi ia balik-balik tapi tak diperhatikannya sama sekali. "A-apa? Mana? Mana?"

Shizune yang sedang mencatat tiba-tiba berhenti menyadari Sakura bicara sesuatu, "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Shizune menatap Sakura yang salah tingkah hanya karena roh yang menjadi kliennya.

Sakura menengok ke arah Shizune, "T-tidak apa-apa. Maaf, hehehe..." kata Sakura dan hanya dibalas senyum Shizune, kemudian gadis itu kembali menulis catatannya entah apa itu.

Dan Sakura sendiri sudah kembali melihat buku. Ia melihat buku tebal itu ternyata sudah habis ia balik-balik. Ia ulang kembali, hingga sekitar satu jam, Sakura tak menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan lesu ia menghela nafas, kemudian berterima kasih pada Shizune dan pamit.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura beristirahat di taman Rumah Sakit. Ia duduk di bangku taman dan menghela nafas kembali, "Haaa...," Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura dari samping, "ini aneh... Kenapa bisa tidak ada...?"

"Hei, lihat ke arah samping kananmu," kata Sasuke tak memperdulikan Sakura yang sedang bicara. Sakura menengok, mendapati sebuah minuman kaleng di bangku taman itu, Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Eh?"

"Minumlah."

Gadis iris klorofil itu menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya, "Bagaimana kau..."

"Haruskah aku beritahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan minuman itu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Dia memang roh, tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan minuman itu untuk Sakura. Tidak perduli, yang penting sekarang Sakura memang haus, dan ia perlu minum minuman segar itu. Segera saja ia ambil dan membukanya, kemudian meneguknya dengan cepat. Benar-benar terasa segar di kerongkongan nona Haruno itu.

"Fuwaaah...," Sakura menghela nafas selesai meneguk setengah dari isi minuman kaleng itu, "benar-benar segar. Terima kas—"

"Aku yang berterima kasih."

Ucapan Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura yang tersenyum mendadak diam. Ia kembali memperhatikan Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan, melihat rumput-rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga taman yang bermekaran warna-warni. Sedetik kemudian wajah Sakura dipenuhi samburat merah di sekitar pipinya, dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum sambil menunduk tersipu. Biasanya, Sakura hanya mengenal roh untuk beberapa jam, baru kali ini ia bersama roh untuk satu hari. Walau bukan manusia, tapi baru kali ini pula Sakura begitu dekat dengan sosok lelaki selain ayahnya.

"SAKURAAA!" pekikan keras tiba-tiba mengubah suasana dan sukses membuat gadis yang merasa terpanggil itu kaget setengah mati. Hampir saja ia menumpahkan minuman kaleng yang ia pegang.

Sakura menengok ke arah sumber suara, dan ternyata orang itu sudah ada di sebelahnya. Gadis _barbie_ sahabat sejati Sakura, Ino.

"JANGAN MENGAGETKAN AKU, BODOH!" Sakura berteriak. Gadis dengan poni menjuntai itu hanya tertawa dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura baru sadar, ternyata sahabatnya itu membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari besi.

Tak heran Sakura bertemu dengan Ino di sini, karena memang Ino bekerja di Rumah Sakit Shibuya sebagai perawat. "Kudengar kau akan jadi Dokter. Hebat sekali." ucap Ino sambil menyikut Sakura. Lawan bicaranya itu hanya mendengus, "Tidak juga. Lihat saja minggu depan nanti. Hahaha..." kata Sakura.

"Iya, iya, kau memang berbakat dalam medis, Sakura." Ino menepuk kening Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku membawa sesuatu," lanjut Ino.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura melupakan sosok Sasuke, ia memperhatikan kotak yang dibawa Ino, "Apa itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kotak besi yang dibawa Ino.

"Semalam aku habis membersihkan gudang, dan aku menemukan beberapa barang-barang kita saat SMA. Tadinya aku mau ke rumahmu jam istirahat ini, tapi kebetulan aku melihatmu saat tadi lewat sini." kata Ino panjang lebar. Ino mulai membuka tutup kotak berwarna ungu itu, membuat Sakura makin penasaran. Sasuke yang di sebelah kiri Sakura itu juga ikut memperhatikan kedua sahabat itu.

Isi kotak itu sudah terlihat karena tutupnya sudah dibuka oleh si pemilik. Isi kotak itu terdapat beberapa lembar kertas, foto, buku kecil, dan satu pensil warna merah muda. Semuanya terlihat sudah pudar. Ino mengambil pensil _pink_ itu, "Ini dulu adalah pulpen kesayanganmu. Kita bertukar pulpen, kau ingat?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya, pig. Aku juga masih menyimpan pulpen _purple_ kesayangan milikmu." Sakura tersenyum. Ia ingat dulu saat masih sekolah, ia bertukar pulpen sederhana yang memiliki kepala boneka beruang di sisi ujung pulpen itu. Sama persis, namun beda warna. Mereka bertukar pulpen dengan maksud mempererat persahabatan mereka.

Setelah itu Ino mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah usang dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sedetik kemudian Sakura terbelalak mengetahui tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu, "Ino... ini..."

"Iya, aku masih menyimpannya. Kertas yang dulu pernah diberikan lelaki yang bersekolah di SMA sebelah sekolah kita dulu. SMA Nishi," kata Ino bernostalgia. Kertas itu, dulu pernah Ino terima dari seorang lelaki—yang katanya Ino sangat tampan—untuk disampaikan pada Sakura. Tapi setelah Sakura menerima kertas itu, ia tidak perduli, maka akhirnya Ino menyimpannya.

SHUUU... Angin berhembus tiba-tiba, Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke, tubuhnya perlahan memudar sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Sasuke sendiri tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan itu membuat Sakura langsung terkejut, "He?"

"Ng? Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ino, maafkan aku, tapi... Aku lupa aku ada urusan penting. Kotak ini aku bawa, ya." Segera saja Sakura mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Ino dengan buru-buru. Ino yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga. "Sampai nanti," Dan Sakura langsung berlari, disusul oleh Sasuke yang tentu saja tak terlihat Ino.

Ino menghela nafas setelah melihat Sakura sudah benar-benar tak terlihat, "Hhh... Anak itu..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit yang sepi, Sakura mulai berhenti berlari dan menjadi berjalan. Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura yang disebelahnya, "Aku merasa aneh saat tadi temanmu mengatakan sesuatu tentang—"

"Itu dia kuncinya!" seru Sakura, "Mungkin saja dulu kau bersekolah di SMA Nishi. Ayo, kita ke sana."

**oOo**

Di sebuah kafe, Sakura duduk dengan secangkir cokelat panas dan roti keju yang baru saja dipesannya. Tapi terlihat dari roti dan cokelat panasnya yang masih utuh, Sakura belum menikmati hidangannya, ia masih sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas di mejanya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Sasuke sendiri sudah duduk tenang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar sekolah di SMA Nishi yang isinya orang kaya semua ya, Sasuke. Hebat." kagum Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu siapa aku. Ingat itu." katanya.

"Iya iya..." Sakura sedikit meremas lembaran data-data Sasuke yang berhasil ia minta kopiannya di sekolah SMA Nishi satu jam yang lalu. Rohnya ini, meski tampan tapi bicaranya ketus sekali. Irit bicara, dan ternyata... cukup menyebalkan.

Gadis itu membaca lembaran-lembaran itu dengan teliti, kemudian mulai bicara, "Kau pernah menulis biodata di sekolah bahwa kau ini hobi bermain sepak bola, _game_ komputer, dan menonton film _action._ Kalau begitu... Mungkin saja kau mati penasaran karena salah satu hobimu belum terlaksana." Sakura kini menatap Sasuke.

Roh tampan itu berfikir sejenak. Jika hobi, ia tak mungkin lupa. Sedikit berfikir, kemudian ia bicara, "Seingatku... Sepertinya memang itu hobiku. Mungkin aku penasaran ingin bermain sepak bola sekali lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Baik kalau begitu, ayo bermain, biar aku temani." kata Sakura berapi-api. Ini saatnya misi berjalan.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya bola itu bisa ditendang oleh Sasuke yang _notabene_ adalah roh. Tapi di lapangan yang sepi itu Sakura menjadi _keeper_ dan Sasuke yang menendang bola.

DUEEES! Bola ditendang Sasuke dengan kencang, Sakura berusaha menjaga gawangnya agar tidak kebobolan, tapi saat bola melesat ke arah kanannya dengan cepat, ia justru jatuh ke tanah, dan bola berhasil masuk ke gawang.

"UWAAA!" teriak Sakura yang terjatuh.

Lagi. Mereka terus melakukan seperti itu. Tak jarang tubuh Sakura yang terkena bola hingga memar. Hingga sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sakura menyerah.

"Hosh... Hosh... Sash... sukeh...," Sakura jatuh terduduk, "sudah ya, bermainnya... Hosh..."

"Tangkap ini," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura yang menunduk langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah melempar sebuah handuk. Ingat sekali lagi, Sasuke roh, jadi tidak usah ditanya bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan itu.

Refleks Sakura menangkapnya. Ternyata digulungan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda itu ada botol minum yang dingin, juga... obat merah?

"Kau terluka, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, jadi pakailah sendiri." ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura _blushing_ karena kelakuan Sasuke. Walau menyebalkan dan nada bicaranya dingin, tapi Sasuke perhatian sekali pada Sakura. Segera saja Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke, "Terima kasih,"

Sakura meminum air dingin itu dan kemudian mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil itu. Setelah itu ia buka tutup obat merahnya, dan meneteskan cairannya ke lutut Sakura yang ternyata memang luka. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu."

Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke, "Eh?"

Roh tampan itu menatap lurus ke depan, menatap lapangan kecil yang sudah jarang digunakan itu, "Jika aku bisa menyentuhmu, aku pasti akan mengobati lukamu itu," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya sudah memanas.

"Karena bodoh sekali, seorang lelaki membuat gadis terluka."

Dan Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat Sakura merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ternyata usaha bermain bola gagal, tubuh Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali. Lalu kenapa Sakura bingung... Ia harus sedih karena gagal mengembalikan roh Sasuke, atau...

.

.

.

"_Kalau begitu... Mungkin aku penasaran karena belum memainkan game XXXXXXX serial terbaru,"_

Sakura mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke dua jam lalu. Berkali-kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena harus datang ke tempat ramai, di mana isinya kebanyakan lelaki yang menikmati permainan _game_ komputer. Ia bermain payah, sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura dan tidak berhenti bicara 'payah'.

Sakura bergumam, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang main?" Empat sudut kesal muncul di kepala _pink_nya sambil melirik _horror_ Sasuke. Tapi justru Sasuke balik melirik tajam, "Aku ini roh. Kau mau orang-orang melihat komputer ini terlihat bergerak sendiri?"

Dalam hati Sakura sudah berteriak-teriak, _"KENAPA HARUS AKU JADI IMBASNYAAA?!"_

.

.

.

Hingga tengah malam, kamar Sakura terdengar berisik suara tembak-tembakan dan berbagai ledakan. Itu karena ia sedang menyetel _CD_ di kamarnya. Bukan ia yang menonton, melainkan Sasuke. Ya, karena ia masih menjalani misi pemecahan misteri dari hobi Sasuke. Sepak bola dan main _game_ tidak berhasil, maka menonton film _action_ adalah yang terakhir.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan tampang kusut, meski ia mengantuk, tapi tetap harus menemani Sasuke yang menonton film terbaru itu. Yang mungkin saja membuat Sasuke menjadi penasaran karena belum menontonnya.

DOR! DOR!

DUAAAR!

"SAKURA, SUDAH MALAM!" teriak Mebuki dari kamar bawah.

**oOo**

Pagi tiba. Seorang Haruno Sakura itu kini menjadi memiliki kantung mata. Walau ia sudah mandi dan sarapan, tapi ia belum bisa bersemangat. Mungkin karena kemarin ia berjuang seharian hingga tengah malam. Dan hasilnya hanya 00,01%. Dan itupun karena saat Ino mengajaknya bernostalgia.

"Sasuke..., sebenarnya kau itu mati penasaran karena apa?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di ranjang dengan nada lesu. Sasuke diam, ia tahu Sakura tidak bodoh. Karena untuk apa ia masih ada di sini jika ia tahu penyebab rohnya penasaran seperti ini.

"Kau keberatan, ya?"

"Apa?" Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di kursi meja belajar Sakura. "Tidak, b-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja... ini yang pertama kalinya aku harus berusaha membantu roh sampai berhari-hari." kata Sakura.

Bukan, bukan keberatan. Sakura tulus membantunya. Tapi entah mengapa ia justru takut Sasuke berfikir seperti itu.

Lama mereka saling terdiam. Hening. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke buka mulut, "Sakura," Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak memperdulikannya, ia langsung menengok tanpa menjawab Sasuke.

"Apa tidak ada lelaki yang kau suka?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengerti, Sasuke pasti berfikir selama bersama Sakura beberapa hari, Sakura tak pernah membicarakan lelaki, ataupun memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang kusukai," ucap Sakura. Baru pertama kali ini Sakura curhat selain pada Ino, dan terlebih lagi itu adalah roh. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu saat menatap mata Sasuke. Mungkin jika Sasuke manusia... Sasuke adalah orang yang akan dicintai Sakura.

Kenapa pula harus ada perasaan seperti itu? Sakura menepisnya, ia harus ingat, Sasuke adalah roh. Meski Sasuke dingin namun perhatian, tapi jika misteri ini berhasil dipecahkan, Sasuke akan menghilang... Sakura menunduk, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak memikirkan hal itu? Harusnya Sasuke itu memang harus pergi, karena ini bukanlah dunianya. Tapi... kenapa perasaan Sakura...?

"Jika aku manusia, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu."

DHEG. Sakura menengok lagi ke arah Sasuke. Apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau gadis yang baik."

Sederet kalimat Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung memerah, tapi kali ini bukan saja karena salah tingkah, tapi juga karena tiba-tiba ia harus menahan tangis. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca, melihat senyum Sasuke yang tipis itu semakin membuatnya sesak.

Kata-kata Sasuke memang tulus adanya. Jika bukan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan tahu harus bagaimana. Sakura rela berkorban terluka untuk bermain bola, rela mendatangi tempat _game_ komputer yang penuh lelaki, dan dimarahi orangtuanya karena menyetel _CD_ tengah malam.

Dan Sasuke yakin Sakura berkorban seperti itu tulus, dan berkorban menyelamatkan roh-roh penasaran selain Sasuke. Ingatlah, Sakura sudah sering melakukan banyak hal di luar dugaan untuk menyelamatkan roh-roh selain Sasuke.

Sakura sekuat tenaga menyunggingkan senyum walau ia merasa air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, "Terima kasih..." ucapnya.

Bagaimana ini? Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa takut... jika nanti Sasuke akan pergi dan menghilang untuk selamanya...

**oOo**

"Permisi," ucap Sakura sambil menekan bel di samping gerbang sebuah rumah sederhana itu. Namun tak ada yang menjawab, sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam.

Sekali lagi ia melihat selembar kertas biodata Sasuke yang ia dapat kemarin dari SMA Nishi. Dan memang benar, inilah alamatnya. "Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang di dalam," gumam Sakura.

"Hhh... Harusnya tadi Sasuke ikut, agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam..." gumam Sakura lagi. Ya, kali ini dia memang sendirian karena Sakura sendiri yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk tetap di rumah. Habis... Sakura merasa jadi salah tingkah jika bersama Sasuke. Mungkin karena obrolan singkat kemarin.

Bodoh sekali memang, tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa seperti ini. Karena walau roh, bagaimanapun Sasuke itu lelaki. Sakura menghela nafas panjang sambil bersandar di gerbang kediaman Uchiha yang kosong itu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia melangkah untuk pergi. Apa boleh buat, ia harus menemukan informasi Sasuke yang lain jika begini. Mungkin keluarga Sasuke sangat sibuk bekerja sehingga rumah ini kosong.

Sampai di sebuah belokan, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berwajah sangar sedang berjalan sempoyongan sambil membawa minuman kaleng beralkohol. Sakura yang melihat itu mendadak bergidig ngeri. Tapi ia mencoba berjalan santai melewati pria itu, namun ketika berhasil melewatinya, pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura itu tiba-tiba melempar minumannya ke arah samping, dan tentu saja sukses mengenai badan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak kaget, baju putih yang dikenakannya kini menjadi berwarna coklat kemerahan karena cipratan air dalam kaleng yang ternyata masih ada sisanya. Orang itu masih lanjut berjalan, sementara Sakura sudah berapi-api menahan kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, kemudian berbalik memelototi pria garang itu, "HEI!" teriak Sakura dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

Pria itu menengok, tapi Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri. Ini adalah masalah harga diri! "KAU BRENGSEK! JANGAN MELEMPAR SAMPAH SEENAKMU!"

"Apa?" Pria itu mendekati Sakura dengan tampang kesal. Dan Sakura kini mulai takut. Gadis mana yang tidak takut berhadapan dengan lelaki sangar di tempat yang sepi begini. Walau Sakura kuat, tapi tenaga lelaki pasti lebih kuat. Maka Sakura memundurkan badannya gemetar. Gawat, rasanya ia telah salah meneriaki seseorang yang sedang mabuk. Ketika pria itu semakin dekat, spontan Sakura berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menunduk ketakutan.

Tapi beberapa menit Sakura tak merasakan apapun, tiba-tiba...

"WAAA! HANTU!"

Eh? Sakura akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Di depan matanya, berdiri sosok Sasuke yang—entah bagaimana caranya—membuat kaleng yang dilempar pria itu menjadi memiliki mata dan mulut, kemudian terbang mengikuti pria itu yang kini sudah lari terbirit-birit. Sekilas Sakura mendengar gumaman Sasuke, "Rasakan!"

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa. Ia merasa sikap Sasuke yang perhatian pada Sakura semakin membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Harusnya Sakura tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa takut. Bukan takut karena pria itu, tapi takut... jika ia mengakui bahwa dirinya... memang menyukai Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih berjongkok. Sedetik kemudian Sakura berdiri. Sambil menunduk ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan bersikap biasa, "Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Sakura.

"Hei," Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, "coba kau lihat aku."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mengikuti ucapan Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tubuh Sasuke sudah lebih transparan dibanding tadi pagi. Mata Sakura masih membulat, "Kau...?"

"Tadi saat di jalan aku melihat ada penjual bunga mawar, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku seperti ini."

"..."

"Sepertinya aku mati penasaran karena ada rasa cinta yang belum tersampaikan. Kau mau membantuku sekali lagi 'kan, Sakura?"

"..." Sakura terdiam lagi, kembali menunduk. Rasa cinta... Benar juga, mungkin saat di SMA Nishi, Sasuke punya kekasih, dan Sasuke pernah memberinya bunga mawar. Begitulah kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Sakura.

Tapi kenapa? Sakura merasa sakit mengetahuinya. Dan takut jika nanti misteri ini berhasil dipecahkan, ia akan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia harus merasakan sakit untuk memecahkan misteri ini karena menyangkut rasa cinta Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

Bahkan Sakura baru tahu, seperti ini rasanya jika menyukai seseorang. Dipanggil namanya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sasuke sekali lagi memanggil lebih keras, "Sakura?"

"Kenapa...?" ucap Sakura pelan. Sudah, Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengucapkannya. Kini ia kembali menatap Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"..."

"Kenapa aku... menyukai roh?"

WUUUSH... Angin bertiup kencang, seperti saat di taman Rumah Sakit saat itu. Sama seperti saat itu, tubuh Sasuke menghilang perlahan, membuat perasaan Sakura makin campur aduk. Bingung dan takut Sasuke akan segera lenyap. "Kenapa tubuhmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Sakura berucap dengan sudah berlinang air mata.

Lelaki iris obsidian itu juga awalnya terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Itu dia. Aku sudah ingat. Kertas yang ada di kotak Ino... itu adalah kertasku untukmu. Aku kecelakaan saat ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu sekali lagi. Saat aku menuju rumahmu."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Jadi kertas yang diberikan lelaki dari SMA Nishi itu... Dan saat kecelakaan itu...

.

"_Di depan sana ada kecelakaan."_

.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi di dekat rumah Sakura saat itu. Semua adalah misteri tentang kematian Sasuke?

"Kau mengatakan suka padaku, berati aku mati penasaran karena ingin jawaban darimu. Sejak dulu di SMA, aku mengagumimu, Sakura."

"Sasuke..." Sakura mencoba menyentuh Sasuke yang semakin lama memudar, namun tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Sasuke menghilang sempurna, dan terakhir kali terlihat Sakura adalah wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum. Setelah benar-benar menghilang, suara Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih..."

Dan Sakura pun berlutut lemas, menunduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Untunglah tempat itu masih sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihatnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Entah ia harus merasa senang, lega, atau sedih. Yang jelas, ia menyesal dulu pernah mengabaikan kertas dari Sasuke.

**oOo**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kepergian roh Sasuke. Hari ini tepat Sakura mulai bekerja di Rumah Sakit Shibuya. Saat ia sedang mencatat sesuatu di meja resepsionis, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sakuraaa!" Yang dipanggil menengok, ialah Ino yang sudah berlari-lari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Ino yang sudah sampai di hadapan Sakura mendengus, "Saat di taman tempo hari, kau pergi begitu saja. Padahal ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat Sakura mencoba tenang dan memasuki ruangan di depannya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat, dan tubuhnya yang sudah keringat dingin, akhirnya ia putar kenop pintu dan membuka ruangan itu.

Awalnya ia terdiam dengan mata yang membulat, mulut yang ternganga, karena ia merasa begitu terkejut dan ingin menangis. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum.

"Sakura, apa kabar?"

Mendengar ucapan dari sang lelaki, Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk berlari dan segera memeluknya. "Sasuke..."

Ya, dia Sasuke. Yang kini duduk bersandar di ranjang Rumah Sakit dengan infus dan perban di kepalanya. Benar, ia pasien. Manusia. Bukanlah roh. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Akhirnya ia bisa menyentuhnya.

"Kufikir Ino bohong... Hiks..." ucap Sakura sesenggukan. Ia ingat percakapan Ino beberapa saat yang lalu...

.

"_Aku sengaja membawa kembali kertas itu karena ingin bilang, bahwa lelaki tampan yang memberikan kertas itu kini ada di Rumah Sakit ini. Dia koma karena kecelakaan di dekat rumahmu minggu lalu."_

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan mata, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah tubuhku menghilang saat itu, begitu sadar aku ada di sini." ucap Sasuke.

Ino memang perawat, makanya sempat melihat Sasuke. Jadi ternyata Ino memang benar. Bodoh sekali ia saat di taman justru meninggalkan Ino yang belum selesai bicara. Dan pantas saja saat melihat catatan kematian tidak ada nama Sasuke, karena memang data Sasuke adalah masih pasien.

Dan ternyata kini Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasuke, tangannya tengah memegang kertas usang yang dulu diberikan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan kini melepas pelukannya. Ia tatap lembut Sasuke masih sambil menangis, "Sekarang tanggal dua puluh Februari, bisa kau mengatakan kata-kata yang sama seperti dua puluh Februari beberapa tahun lalu? Tapi kali ini tidak boleh di kertas, dan tidak boleh disampaikan lewat orang lain."

Sasuke mendengus dan kedua tangan besarnya memegang pipi Sakura. Sedetik kemudian tawa kecil mereka terdengar. Bodoh sekali memang saat itu Sasuke tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya langsung.

"Kau lihat di meja, itu adalah bunga mawar yang tadinya ingin kuberikan untukmu." kata Sasuke membuat Sakura menengok ke arah meja. Ya, apa boleh buat, saat ingin ke rumah Sakura, Sasuke justru kecelakaan. Jika tidak bertemu roh Sasuke saat itu, mungkin Sakura belum bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Tuhan memang adil, kan.

Dan sedetik kemudian, ciuman lembut mereka tercipta. Dengan terbangnya kertas yang dipegang Sakura, kertas itu terbang dan mendarat tepat di meja, di debelah bunga mawar merah yang sudah menghitam dan layu. Kertas berukuran kecil dengan kata-kata yang singkat.

**.**

**I Love u, Sakura.**

**From: U.S.  
20-2-20XX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****OWARI****

**.**

**.**

**Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan review.^^**


End file.
